1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system and method for providing a voice controlled video screen display, and more particularly to modifying existing systems to be voice interactive.
2. Background of the Related Art
As is well known, conventional methods for controlling video screen displays include use of a keyboard or "mouse" device. Other methods for controlling video screen displays include a sensor pad and hand-held pointing stylus, and light beams for effecting movement of a cursor on a display screen.
Conventional video screen display controlling devices generally require a fixed level surface and close proximity of the user to the display screen. Ample space for the controlling device, i.e., keyboard and/or mouse is also necessary.
Since all of the devices require manual dexterity, they are impractical devices for use by persons who are physically challenged, visually impaired, or have a limited range of movement due to arthritis, etc.
Various voice controlled video screen displays including speech recognition systems are well known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,345,538, 4,757,541, 4,633,499 and 4,158,750 the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. However, the aforesaid prior art utilize voice controlled video screen display systems which incorporate speech recognizers that depend upon predefined and prestored languages. Therefore, the aforesaid prior art speech recognition systems have a significant shortcoming in that they are unable to be readily adapted to existing non-speech recognition systems so as to make such systems voice interactive. Thus, a voice controlled video screen display system is needed wherein the scope of the speech recognizable by the speech recognizer changes according to the user's operation of the system, as well as the system's operating program.